Animations in documents enhance the user experience. For example, animations improve the usability and visual appeal of a website. Example animation include deleting a table from a web page, moving a hypertext markup language (HTML) element from one position to another, or otherwise visually altering HTML elements. Developers working with established websites, however, often have to animate HTML elements written in legacy code that cannot be animated using existing animation logic based on JAVASCRIPT or cascading style sheets (CSS). Rather, with some existing systems, the developers have to manually re-write each HTML element for animation in each animation scenario. Such an ad-hoc solution specific to each legacy HTML element to be animated is time consuming, expensive, and error prone.